Bleeding Love
by JasperWhitlockIsTheStud
Summary: She loved him. He hated her. She craved for him. He used her to get release. Together, they were passionate. To the world, they were too different to ever be thought as one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Hey guys! This is my new story. The idea was floating for many months now and I took a chance as I was on break from uni. I hope it is a fun read as I absolutely adore stories like this and they are my guilty pleasures!

DISCLAIMER: **sigh** I doubt I can ever be as brilliant as J.K. Rowling for she has produced such brilliancy that forever will be part of my childhood. I just enjoy picking the forbidden pairings and using them to fulfil my I-need-a-healer-now self. ;)

Enjoy!

Prologue

The room was filled with joyous laughter. Everyone dressed immaculately, immersing in conversations, trying not to offend the other. Any other time, most of these people would not even be able to stand alone in a room for one minute, let alone converse as civilized individuals, for they were enemies, often seen trying to crush each other but no, not tonight. They were at the charity ball that appealed to every prominent wizards and witches, acknowledging their role in the Wizarding world. For this one night, there was no sides or animosity, just group of influential people meeting and celebrating their success together.

Harry Potter, one of the best auror as of current day could be seen sweeping Pansy Parkinson, sole heiress of the Glam company, across the dance floor. The pair were joined by Mrs Ginny Potter, one of the best female Quidditch players and Blaise Zabini, Casanova owning the elf trading company. Both seemed engrossed in a playful banter. More students of Hogwarts, now, the valuable contributors to the Wizarding society, could be seen mingling happily. The team house disagreements overlooked for tonight and all seemed to be enjoying each others company. Even Ron Weasley, the leading Quidditch coach was seen laughing with Draco Malfoy, the head of Department of Mysteries. The atmosphere left nothing but soothing feel on everyone, enjoying their night to its fullest.

The stunning lady clad in daring red gown seemed to think otherwise. Her gaze kept glancing around, searching. Holding the fine wine in her hand, plastered with a smile, she seemed like any other person, enjoying herself. However, that was deceiving as inside she was filled with anxiety, yearning to see that one person. Her gaze landed on a couple, even looking at them seemed to be invading their privacy as one could see how deeply they were in love. Lost in her own thoughts she reminiscent her time with her lover.

_Flashback_

_Laying on the white linen, the occupant gave a smile upon feeling the smoothness of the bed. She felt lips on her neck, gently nipping, causing her to bite her lip in pleasure. The lips began trailing kisses on her back, she let out a moan. Large arms wrapped around her tiny torso and turned her over. Almost instantly, the lips found her sensitive buds, sucking profusely. Eyes closed, she grabbed the assaulter's silky hair, arching her back in pleasure. The man, no, the god, she thought had her almost on the brink of pleasure with just attention to her breasts. She felt his talented fingers trailing down to where she needed him the most. _

_The sensuous female was beyond being embarrassed or caring at how wet she was from the little ministrations. Canal desire flushed her body as she yearned for the release and her moans seemed to encourage her lover. She felt him press on her nub, gently circling, testing. She gave a moan of protest, pulling hard on his hair, earning herself a groan from the owner. The hand on her stopped circling, only to have his fingers plunge into her. The abruptness caused her to gasp, open her eyes to make contact with the man who caused such pleasure. The intensity she saw caused her to flush in pleasure, making her even wetter, the room induced in her musky scent. The beautiful grey eyes were a darker shade than usual, spotting a possessive look filled with desire. Without breaking eye contact, she lifted herself up, moaning as his fingers touched her more deeply than before from the change of position, only to stop few inches from his handsome face. Holding his feral gaze, she closed the gap by pressing her lips to his. The gentle touch quickly transformed into hunger, the couple kissing profusely to match each others passion. The fingers inside her began to move faster causing her to drape her arm around the smooth skin of the man, digging her nails into his back as her pleasure intensified. She broke apart from the kiss, as she felt herself on the brink of her orgasm, her face basked in pleasure. The man began trailing kisses down her neck, moving his fingers faster and rubbing her nub. He bit hard into the junction of her neck and shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure as she reached her orgasm. But it did not stop there, the man untangled himself, dropped onto his knees and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Already sensitive, the assault brought about her second orgasm, more intense than the first and she let herself go gasping her lover's name. _

_ Lapping all her sweetness, he lifted himself and gazed down at the spent woman. She looked back at him lovingly, satisfied and closed her eyes. She neither caught the triumph grin he threw or the hatred that gleamed through his eyes as he gazed down at her sleeping form. _

_End of flashback_

Breaking out of her daydream, once again, the searching eyes hoped to find the beautiful grey ones that managed to flutter her heart as well cause her to writhe from their carnal passion. A shiver went through her as she felt a piercing gaze on her naked back. Without turning she knew it was him, as no other could cause such vulnerability in her with a mere look. Taking a breath, she turned around to face the beautiful lover. Slowly, brown eyes met grey across the room. A rush of excitement ran through her, finally a genuine smile graced the stunning female. She lifted the wine glass as a greeting, sensually taking a sip, relishing in the sweetness. The grey seemed to darken at what may seem like an innocuous gesture to others but the seductress knew it was anything but innocent. She let out a little smirk.

Their gaze was broken as the Minister of Magic asked for attention. The lights were dimmed, focused on the stage. Reluctantly, she turned to look at the stage joining on the applauding but she could still feel his gaze. She could not pay attention to the speech as she was too busy trying to control the emotions rushing through her upon the little interaction with the handsome, grey-eyed man. As she was about to calm down, she felt feather-like touch grazing the soft skin of her back. Almost instantly, she closed her eyes, desire kicking in. She did not know what it was about this man that seemed to cause her to react in the most sensitive manner. Her breath hitched as she felt his tantalizing breath on her ear.

"You look ravishing", a deep seductive voice whispered. She felt herself flush at the compliment. She had especially worn the dress for him. It was made of finest silk, a backless that caressed her skin like second skin. It accentuated her lovely curves, the silt teasing the by-lookers with peaks of her toned legs as she walked. It was only held by the tied halter, that if pulled on, would reveal a luscious body. The finger grazed the tied halter, with a soft groan, indicating his knowledge of what it would do. With closed eyes, she was so lost in the feel of his small touch that she only came to the present as the finger left her. She let out a disappointed sigh. Opening her eyes, she ran her hand through her elegant updo to awaken herself. She became aware of the expensive robe brushing her arms, the cinnamon aroma of his perfume reached her nose as he passed by her to go onto the stage.

Loud applauds could be heard as the man demanded attention with every stride he took, reaching the stage. The view that greeted her as her gaze found the stage froze her. The agony was unbearable. It was worse than the Cruciatus curse itself. Never had anything felt so painful.

It happened in slow motion. The beautiful man leaned down to kiss his equal beauty matched lady on the stage, everyone watching in awe and appraisal at the striking pair. Breaking the kiss, he gazed at the female lovingly and straightened himself to settle beside the beauty with his arms around her back. He gave a practiced arrogant smile to the awed crowd, settling on the lady clad in red. The man kept the smile but the vulnerable female knew, the once beautiful grey eyes, now looked at her with indifference. Like she was just another person in the crowd. It hurt. She knew she should not feel that way, he had made it clear on many occasions. But she could not help it.

The one person she had let her guard down with, let him see for all she was. He had _seduced_ her, _touched_ her, _kissed_ her, _cared for_ her as much as a man like him could, or so she thought he had. How could she have been so naïve? When did Hermione Granger, the Golden trio's brain, let herself fall in love with the one person she had spent most her life fighting against. For the difference between them were so great…

_Mudblood and Pureblood. _

_Employer and Boss. _

_Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy. _

**Author's End note**: Woo! That is the prologue, I would be happy to hear from you guys. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Also, isn't Lucious and Hermione pairing just scandalously delicious?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Hiya again! This is the official first chapter release. So excited! I had a thoroughly enjoyable time writing this and hope you guys have a fun time reading.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was officially running late. Her alarm had been put for 7 am but the late night at the charity ball allowed her only 3 hours of sleep. Following her morning routine; showering, dressing, in record time she was out of the house in less than 30 minutes.

Reaching the Malfoy Inc. she bolted into the open elevator, pressing for her floor. The moment of her arrival, she ran past the cubicles of her workmates, who were refraining from laughing at the endearing witch running late. Brilliant as she was, the habit of being almost late was usual, it was like a daily re-run show, one that could never be missed.

"Morning Ms. Granger!", the usual cheery greeting came from Hermione's secretary. Nodding her head in return to Mrs. MacMillian, the secretary, she burst through her office. Checking her watch, she let out a relieved sigh. She had made it on time with a minute to spare, it was an accomplishment! Setting her bag on the side, she unbuttoned her coat to get a start on the day.

"Oh merlin, thank darling Mrs. MacMillian", Hermione exclaimed upon seeing the oh-so-appealing coffee on her desk alongside with her favorite cream-cheese bagel. Before she could take a bite, there was a knock. Letting a sigh, she uttered the visitor to enter. The elderly lady greeted her, dressed in a brown skirt suit that complimented her friendly features. Hermione gave a gratitude smile for the coffee and nodded knowing what Mrs. MacMillian was about to say.

"You have a meeting in 30 minutes with Mr. Malfoy regarding the Book release next month. In accordance, I have made preparations for your stay in Belgian for the coming weekend. Would you like me to email you the details now before I make a final copy so everything is up to your liking?"

Feeling a migraine coming up, Hermione massaged her temple before answering a quick approval and dismissing the elderly secretary. As the door clicked shut, Hermione let out a sigh and held onto the chair where her clients sit. She took calming breaths as muggle yoga had taught. Never the one for quidditch, few years back, a friend of hers had introduced her to bikram yoga and she fell in love. Since then, the breathing technique always helped her calm down as well it didn't hurt that the yoga helped tone her body. Feeling better, she went to her bathroom to freshen up before meeting _him_.

Hermione could vividly remember the day she had been approached by Malfoy Inc. to work as their publishing head. She was perplexed by the offer as it was the leading book company and most of all belonged to Lucius Malfoy, whom she had hated since young age. Even after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the relationship between pureblood and muggle-borns were strained; albeit, the law found them to be equal eliminating any social hierarchy that existed during Voldemort's ruling. Either way, her love for books and passion for her job as a publisher overcame any prejudice, leading to acceptance of the job. Now, 5 years later, she is the best publisher working under the one of the influential men in the Wizarding society. She also happens to be in love with that ruthless man. The notion was like a bucket of cold water being poured on her and she continued to fix herself.

In a rush, Hermione had worn her fitted, sleeveless grey dress that had pearl embroidery on the neck complimenting her slender figure, requiring no jewelry except a pair or diamond studs. Thanks to last night's updo, her curls were tamed with sleezy-silk hair products from Pansy's company that worked its magic. She had wanted to let her hair down but she felt vulnerable as it made her look younger. She needed herself at the most professional she can be. Last night's events were fresh and the wound even fresher. It physically hurt her to think about it so she shook her head to prevent the thoughts from callously coming in. Pinning her hair in a tight bun, applying her burgundy lipstick; she was ready to face the ruthless man she called her boss. His occasional whore too, a bitter voice resounded in her head.

The alarm from her computer signaled the pity-party was over and time to get on professional mode. Running her hands through her dress once again, she collected the essential papers and made her way to his office. The modest heels clink adding a dramatic effect to her pounding heartbeat.

Calm down was the constant mantra in Hermione's head. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to knock, embracing herself for the sensuous voice. It never came though as the door opened in its accordance. Hermione could not identify if he was aware she had arrived; thus, used magic or he had left the door open. Shaking her head, she entered the office. The room screamed money and was decorated to his taste, displaying the powerful, seductive personality of the man. The cinnamon aroma assaulted her once again, delicious memory forcing to emerge. Before Hermione could take her next action, she had an echo of the door click and a Silencio whispered. Her body did not disappoint, almost instantly, her heart began to beat faster and her nipples tightened as she felt him approaching her from behind. She stood still like a statue, anticipating. Gathering her wits to deny his touch, to not make her fool of herself, she turned around.

Merlin! He was beautiful. The dark eyes had the same indifference look as he had last night, piercing into her, making Hermione feel naked. She began to move back as he matched her strode forward. Eventually, hitting his desk, she had nowhere to go. Lucius put his arms on either side of her, efficiently trapping her. An arrogant smirk settled on his aristocrat features, enjoying the nervousness of the young woman.

Leaning to be head-level to her shortness, his breath mingled with hers, noses almost touching and dark grey clashing into brown. Raising one of his arm, he grabbed the hair-pin and freed the luscious curls. Hermione gasped at the intrusion.

"Much better", the deep baritone said approvingly, and the smirk changed into a soft smile as his gaze landed on _his _brown-haired beauty. _His mudblood_. Before Hermione could catch the soft gaze, he quickly transformed it into a heated look that he knew would turn her on. Lucius Malfoy knew all the weakness of Hermione Jean Granger. He knew what made her wet, where to touch her and how to bring out the fiery side in _his_ little lioness. As expected, a rush of pleasure shot through Hermione upon meeting his heated gaze. Beautiful … and oh so ready for him. Lucius smiled possessively.

Trying to evade any more unwanted thoughts, Lucius pulled hard on the freed curls, igniting a moan. Hermione long forgot what she was supposed to do and once again, was lost in the desire of Lucius. Using his other arm, Lucius lifted Hermione to sit on his desk as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Without a second thought, she crashed her lips into his soft ones and kissed him hard. She poured in her hurt and craving into the kiss trying to convey her feelings. She bit hard on his lower lip causing him to groan in pleasure. Hermione felt herself smirk as she knew, even though he may be indifference, with just the two of them, he cannot stay indifferent. Feeling a rush of power, continuing to kiss, she slid the black robes off of Lucius and began unbuttoning his shirt. She broke the kiss only to continue her ministrations on his neck. She began pecking his neck, nibbling on occasion, kissing down to the revealed skin her fingers had exposed when she unbuttoned the shirt.

Standing up, she hastened to unbuckle his trousers, continuing her journey of kissing down the toned abdomen, dropping to her knees. Opening his pants, she pulled them down to reveal the hardened member. Hermione looked up with a teasing look and murmured, "Commando eh?", her sweet breath touching him in a pleasurable manner.

"Insolent witch!", Lucius grabbed the brown curls again and guided her to his cock. Hermione licked the pre-cum, savoring the salty taste and relishing that, she had caused such a reaction. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she slowly took his thickness in. Lucius let out a moan and tightened his grip on her hair, guiding her. His face was etched in pleasure, lips biting. He began to thrust into her mouth as Hermione took her in deeper as her muscles relaxed. She began sucking the length, Lucius strong fingers guiding her head to his thrusts. His breath came out in short pants, incorrigible sentences mingled with groans could be heard. This caused Hermione to suck harder, grazing her teeth slightly. A shudder ran through Lucius and he released himself in her mouth. Hermione took in the salty taste, not minding it in the least bit as she was immersed in the pleasure she has brought about in this powerful man.

Cleaning him off, she released him and stood up to wipe the cum that had dropped down her chin. Lucius stopped her. Lifting his hands, he collected the drops with his finger and spread them across her lip.

"I like this shade better than your lipstick", he smirked before pulling his pants up and re-dressing.

Hermione was left in a daze, in need for a release herself; while, Lucius looked calm and collected. The only sign of what had taken place was the intensified smell of Lucius - in the room, on her lips.

All dressed, Lucius went around and sat on his chair. Looking as perfect as ever, he motioned Hermione to take a seat.

"So Ms. Granger, about the book release…" Lucius continued in professional, boss tone. Collecting herself in record time, Hermione sat down and put her professional mode as well, listening intently.

Lucius did not know that all Ms. Granger wanted was to be thrown across his bloody desk while he was buried deeply inside her from behind.

Hermione did not know that all Mr. Malfoy wanted to do was bury himself into her warmth and fuck her into oblivion.

About the book release indeed.

**Author's end note: **Yay! One chapter done. I know it may seem oh-so-lusty but I hope I made it tasteful ;). The plot is just building. Next chapter up in few days! Hopefully, the writing mood continues.

P.S. I may have grammatical errors as I did not check it over! Hope it does not hinder the reading.

Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Another update. That writing mood is on fire *dances*

A little more about past and slowly introducing more characters in. Promise more Mr. Malfoy sexiness in next chapter!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews to:

**The youngest Gorgons, Eclipse000 and Guest. **

**A special thanks to Eclipse000 for correcting the mistake last chapter. I meant to say "Belgium" instead of "Belgian". I was thinking about the delicious waffles! *laughs***

Hope y'all enjoy this update…

Chapter 2

Hermione let out a relieved breath as she entered her apartment. Finally, the day had come to an end and she managed to not see Lucius for the rest of the day after their encounter. A pretty blush tinged her cheeks as she recalled what had taken place at his office. Her ruined knickers and surfacing frustration of no release were evidence that it wasn't something her hyper imagination had conjured as it usually did involving the blonde devil.

Lost in thought, she did not notice the beautiful snowy owl flying towards her windows. As it began hooting persistently, then only, Hermione broke out of her inner monologue. A smile broke out in her as she recognized Hedwig, Harry's owl. The bird was a beauty except she was keen on rewards for her travel. Quickly grabbing a handful from the stash of owl treats, Hermione made her way to the window. The owl dropped the brown letter on her stretched hand while grabbing onto the treats from the other. Making a sound of happiness, Hedwig, unlike his usual wait for a reply, flew back on the direction it had come from.

The letter had been neatly folded with her name written in Ginny's penwork; without opening, Hermione knew it must be about the fiery redhead questioning about her love life and wanting to visit. As Hermione opened the letter, she felt nostalgic. True to her prediction, Ginny Weasley did not disappoint.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How is the only female witch, aside from Luna Lovegood, I adore doing? You disappeared from the ball so quick! Did you find any suitors? Blimey, Adrian Pucey sure cleaned up nice, not that he was hard on the eyes back in school but he was such a little slytherin git. Either way, he is changed now and I also saw him stealing glances at you. I don't blame him … you looked like a sex goddess. So do you want me to set you up with Pucey? I see him during Quidditch practices quite often and he has been asking about you._

Hermione groaned at the meddling matchmaker, Ginny did not know that, already there was someone in her heart and she seemed to become a blubbering mess at the mere sight of him.

_Let me know. But yeah I just wrote to remind you that I will be coming tonight around 8 pm to have a girl's night. Make sure to open your floo network as I don't fancy ending up in merlin forbid, Zabini's mansion. That man is vile. Eek, I have loads to tell you about the 'dance' we shared at the ball. _

_See you at 8 pm Herms! Hugs & Kisses!_

_Your best girlfriend, _

_Ginny "Potter" Weasley. _

Checking the time, Hermione realized she had an hour before her redhead friend invaded her peace. Taking her wand, she opened the floo network and went to take a quick shower.

Soon enough, a green light flashed in the sitting room chimney, signaling her friend's arrival.

"The sodding ash …", Hermione chuckled at the typical Ginny entrance. She could see the redhead fumbling, trying to get rid of the mess made from flooing. It was a sight to hold combined with the colourful language Mrs. Molly Weasley would not be proud of. Hermione quickly directed a Scourify at her friend. Ginny rolled her eyes at her and mouthed a quick thanks before settling on the sofa.

"So, I brought something for us …" the signature Weasley mischievous smile adorning her face. There, on her hand, lay a wine bottle that led to Hermione to groan. She had always being the responsible one, whether with Harry and Ron or with her girlfriends. But tonight, a work night at that, she overlooked it and stood up to get the wine glass. As a witch, one may find it easier to conjure the glass but no, Hermione enjoyed doing these kind of things the muggle way. It reminded her of her parents who were in Australia, celebrating their anniversary. The ministry had helped her restore memories on her parents after Voldemort was defeated. She had been glad they were unharmed by the darkness that had evaded the Wizarding world.

Shrugging herself out of the sad memories, putting a smile, she returned with two wine glasses. Ready to forget it all for the night. Drinking her emotions away, hopefully, no more thoughts on the blonde sex god.

Few hours later, Hermione was waving goodbye to her friend who was sober enough to apparate home. It was the brown beauty who had consumed most of the wine and was now quite intoxicated. She giggled at Ginny, blowing kisses, trying hard to maintain her balance. The redhead mumbled about low tolerance, waving to her friend, apparated to Potter house.

As the sudden breeze for her friend's departure hit her, Hermione let out another giggle mixed with a hiccup. She began staggering towards her room when she saw het familiar.

"Crookshanks! Come here ba *hiccup* by. Come to *giggle*mama", Hermione was flinging both her arms towards her orange cat, picking the furry cuteness and snuggling. She felt comforted by the hug. Carrying the cat, Hermione reached her room and curled up on the bed.

Finally, she let herself think about _him_. She did not know when she had become so weak. Maybe it was the wine that caused her to bottle out her emotions. Closing her eyes, the memory of when she first realized she had fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy surrounded her.

_Flashback _

_It was not a special day, she had been reading over the recent book that had been assigned to her. Completely, immersed in the writing, she did not hear the visitor enter her office. The scraping of chair surprised her and she looked up in shock. _

_There, sitting in front of her, was her boss, Lucius Malfoy. An amused smirk graced his handsome features as he gazed at her. Hermione got flustered as she realized how much of a mess she must have looked like, not professional at all! She knew that she had a tendency to run her fingers through her hair and slouch as she devoured a written work. The now, gaping look, must have added to the unflattering look. Realizing a bit later, she straightened up and stood to greet him. _

_Fate must have been holding a grudge against her as the chair behind her crashed at her abrupt standing. She felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment as she deviated her gaze from the authoritative man in front of her. Gulping, she transformed her grimace into a smile and turned to pick the chair. Along the process, she managed to bump her forehead on her desk, giving out a painful squeak. Mortified, she abandoned picking up the chair, fingers on her now swollen forehead, once again faced Lucius. _

_As she made eye contact with the powerful man, she was surprised. The amused smirk had transformed into a full smile and he seemed to be refraining from laughing out loudly at her expense. That did not last as the moment their gaze met, he let out a loud, amused laugh, clutching onto his stomach. _

_Like a normal person, Hermione should have felt hurt or embarrassed at her boss laughing at her but she did not. In her disheveled state, all she could see was the beauty of Lucius Malfoy. Never in her life, she had ever seen the arrogant man laugh so freely and look so joyous. He hardly expressed any emotion, only sometimes in midst of pleasure but otherwise he was cold and detached as a statue. So, such carefree behavior was most definitely a sight to hold. _

_Finally, the laughing settled to an amused chuckle and he stood up to walk around her desk. Reaching her, he gently grabbed the hand rubbing her forehead and leaned to place a kiss on the sore spot. Pulling back, he whispered a healing charm that stopped the throbbing pain. _

_All Hermione could do was hold her breath, not wanting to make another wrong move. Strong fingers gently cupped her jaw and lifted it up, brown eyes meeting grey eyes. Even though the laughing had stopped, grey eyes were a lighter shade, gleaming with happiness, wrinkling at the sides with a genuine smile._

_He leaned down and gave a quick peck before turning his back and walking towards the door. The robes making the swishing sound it always does, reminding Hermione of his power. _

_As he reached the door, his strides slowed, hesitant. Turning back, Hermione did not see the usual smirk as she expected, instead, Lucius Malfoy gave her his genuine, radiant smile once again and sincerely whispered:_

"_Thank you" before exiting her office. _

_Then and right there, flustered Hermione knew. She had fallen in love with the man. That smile had managed to flutter her heart and feeling what could only, muggle clique described as, butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt so alive and happy. Ever. She knew._

_It was not a special day until that moment and it became the most precious day of her life. It was that day, Hermione Jean Granger found out she was in love with Lucius Malfoy. _

_End of flashback_

**Author's end note**: I had to throw Lumione in this chapter. I cannot have those two apart. Plus, hinting a little at Lucius's feelings towards Hermione. This chapter was a bit sweeter and revealed more about Hermione! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Reviews are always appreciated and constructive criticism welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Heeey guys! This chapter took longer than normal. It is long in length to compensate for (: more development here … I hope not too disappointing as there would a tad bit more angst than lovin'

Disclaimer: I forgot in other chapters but J.K Rowling makes me weep happy tears at her sexy slytherins *sigh*

ENJOY!

Chapter 3

The annoying charmed watch was shrilling to wake the person in hearing distance. Never had Hermione been so hateful and appreciative of a muggle invention. A bloody alarm clock. Groggily waking up, she groaned in agony with a pounding headache. This was not part of Hermione's plan, especially on a work morning, but she welcomed it. At the back of her mind, a part of her seemed thankful for the distraction as she was in for a rough morning. Again. At least, this time she had woken up on time; albeit, not in the best conditions.

Covering her eyes, she got off bed reaching for her wand. Quickly, she muttered a spell to tidy her bed and conjured the hangover potion from the cupboard. Always prepared, after all she was the brain of the trio. Feeling better, she looked over the window to be greeted by a brown owl. She did not need to read the letter to know who it was from, it was Mrs. McMillian. Working five years with the impeccable secretary, one thing Hermione knew was the elderly lady's preference for brown shade.

Like its owner, the owl did not expect anything in return and flew away as Hermione grabbed the letter. She identified it as the softer version of a howler. It was recently invented by the ministry and resembled a one-sided muggle telephone. Curiously, she opened it, the letter proceeding to open in the air in its own accordance. A pretty shade of red lips began speaking:

_Morning Ms. Granger, I hope it is a beautiful morning. I just wanted to remind you that, today, you will be meeting with Senior Pucey, finalizing the details of the upcoming book release with Mr. Malfoy. I hope you received my mail earlier about it. I have also attached a summary of the meeting details. _

_All the best. Have a wonderful day Ms. Granger. _

The letter neatly ripped itself and disappeared into thin air. Hermione felt a rush of calmness and compassion for her elderly secretary. Mrs. McMillian was the best, taking care of her little needs, treating Hermione like her own. On many occasions, Hermione had asked to not be called Ms. Granger but the stubborn yet endearing secretary insisted otherwise.

Walking to her closet, she browsed through her the variety of clothes courtesy of shopping trip with Ginny. Settling on her black, high-waisted skirt and red ruffled blouse, Hermione thought it was ideal for the meeting with blazer on top. She did not fancy wearing robes unless it was a formal gathering.

Setting the clothes on the bed, she went off to shower.

Sitting across of her was both Mr. Pucey and his son, Adrian. Hermione was surprised to see him there as he was after all, the seeker of one of the leading Quidditch team and the tournament were fast approaching. At least that is what she heard from Ron when she had dinner at the Weasley's last weekend. Not dwelling on the thought, she gave him a polite smile only to be returned with a handsome one. Any other woman would have gone weak at their knees because of the smile but not Hermione. Especially with the man sitting beside her, engulfing her in his cinnamon scent and impressive physique. She felt so tiny sitting beside him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Lovely to see you both! Would you like to order anything before we begin?" senior Pucey proposed as he signaled to the waiter. Placing order of coffee, the two bosses began their business negotiation while Hermione listened intently with Adrian shooting her secretive looks of admiration.

The action was unnoticed by Mr. Malfoy and he placed his hand on Hermione's thighs. It was at the time when she was taking a tip and the intrusion caused her to choke on her coffee. Almost instantly, Adrian jumped and passed the napkins to Hermione. She accepted it with gratitude, at the same time, attempted to move Mr. Malfoy's hand. She was no match for the strong man and eventually gave up. His smirk became profound as she stopped.

Without breaking from his conversation, Lucius's hand began reaching for the hem of the skirt and slipped his fingers underneath it. The sane part of Hermione kicked it and she clasped her legs shut, but Mr. Malfoy wasn't having any of that. Pressing a little hard, he began circling the soft skin of her inner thigh, a weakness. As if in a trance, Hermione opened her legs, letting the talented fingers to crawl higher and higher reaching where she needed them the most.

Her breath hitched as his fingers reached her knickers and gently cupped her. She knew that she was already wet. She always was whenever he touched her, always at his mercy. Hermione was Lucius's instrument and he damn well knew how to play her. Very expertly. The hand stayed unmoving, frustrating Hermione. The environment and people forgotten, she pressed herself on the finger to get more friction but was left disappointed.

"...so Hermione, how are you doing?" The young man interrupted her thoughts. Composing a smile, she turned to reply, only to have the finger on her begin to circle her clitoris. She had to bite her lip hard to prevent the moan, from surprise and pleasure from be heard by others.

Covering it up with a shaky laugh, she began to stutter a response. With each word she spoke, the firmer and faster the stroking became. God. She was fast approaching her orgasm as Lucius increased his speed. Combined with frustration from the day before and his cologne, it was making it hard for Hermione to control herself. She almost began grinding on the finger when his ministrations came to an abrupt stop. The hand also left her legs, causing a burst of air into her warmth. This time, Hermione did release a cry of frustration getting everyone's attention at the table.

"Are you ok Ms. Granger?" asked the seductive voice of devil sitting beside her and the reason behind her earlier slip-up.

"Fine Mr. Malfoy" she gritted out trying to appear amicable. She clumsily straightened her skirt and stood up. Uttering a quick excuse, she bolted towards the loo.

Breath. Breathing is key. The brown-haired publisher recited as she looked at her flustered self. Merlin! She looked like she had been in a brawl and had been beaten badly. Muttering a fixing charm, she took a final breath and washed her hands to rid the clammy feel from earlier.

As she stepped out the door, she bumped into something. Cringing internally at her bad luck, she looked to apologize but stopped short when she saw the thing, no, person she had collided with. It was Adrian! _(AN:bet you thought it was Lucius eh? ;))_

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright Hermione?", the concerned young man asked as he removed his hands from her shoulders. Out of his seeker reflex, Adrian had grabbed onto her shoulder to prevent her from falling. It surprised Hermione to feel the loss of the warmth of the male hands. She was usually unaffected by such small gestures unless it involved a certain Malfoy.

"I hope you aren't in shock...", a hint of nervousness could be heard and Hermione realized how she yet had to respond.

Leaving the thoughts aside, she gave a quick smile and reassured her normalcy. The two began walking to the table in comfortable silence.

To them, they were a good distance to be deemed friendly. Though, to an observer, it was close enough for an assumption to be made and commented upon how lovely they looked together. The distance, or the _lack of it_, was especially noticed by furious grey eyes.

Taking her seat next to Lucius, Hermione felt at more ease. The food had arrived long before and now she understood the presence of Adrian outside the loo. Appreciative of the chivalry, she looked up, smiled and thanked him sincerely. Her gratitude was returned with a wink that caused Hermione to giggle at the boyish charm.

The loud clearing of throat demanded attention and eyes turned to the sender.

Lucius took out a coin from his pocket, the coin was glowing. The coin was a faster way of notification instead of an owl. The glow was an indicative that his presence was needed at the office.

Gracefully, setting his plates aside, Mr. Malfoy stood up. "My sincere apologies," were the only words spoken without any explanation. In Hermione's perspective, the man looked anything but sincere. Giving the barest nod, he looked at Hermione pointedly. Getting the message, she stood up and politely explanation the situation and bid her goodbye. The two apparated, their food left almost untouched and guests with astonished looks.

Within moments, the two had reached their destination, Lucius office. Letting go of the arm she held onto upon apparation, Hermione stood upright to bid her leave. The tension was thick. She felt his cold gaze on her but refused to be intimidated by it.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy", she quickly uttered without any eye contact and began making her way to the door.

"Wait Ms. Granger, we have unfinished business."

Right in cue, Hermione's brain went back to lunch and a blush tinged her cheeks. She was unsure as to how to react. After all, they had been called in an emergency so then why was Lucius talking to her instead of attending to it.

The cold voice continued, "Surely, you did not think I would stick around with those idiots while you tried to seduce the young one like a knocktown alley whore, right in front of me!"

Hermione let out a gasp at the crude language, tears welling her eyes from the hurtful words. She balled her fist, digging her nails into the skin painfully. Definace kicked into her. She decided. She will not let him see her weakness. Never had she expected such false accusations but she will not put up with it. Blinking away her tears, taking a breath, she turned to face the devil himself.

With a detached smile, "Jealous Mr. Malfoy? It does not suit you", Hermione mocked her arrogant boss.

With a sneer that could freeze hell, the man advanced towards the brown-haired witch. His strong strides reaching Hermione before she could escape. Grabbing onto her hair roughly, he pulled her face up to his with the sneer intact.

Defiant brown eyes met furious grey. The cold man uttered a simple yes before crushing his lips to hers. Hard. But the defiant witch refused to give in, standing there like a statue, unresponsive. Lucius was getting impatient at her lack of response. He pressed his lips harder, trying to force her participation. Pulling back slightly, he saw his brown-haired beauty's eyes shut with a tortured expression on her face. Smirking, this time, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips onto her plump ones. Seductively, he ran his tongue along her bottom lips, knowing exactly, it would break her resolve.

Hermione had been on the losing end of fighting the lust that kicked in when Lucius attempted to kiss her. As soon her she felt his tongue on her bottom lip, she was a goner. Without a second thought, she began kissing him back with passion. A groan of approval came from the man as he wandered his hands down to cup her bottom. The atmosphere began to heat up as the kisses became more frantic between the lovers.

If it were not for the knock, the two would have been completely immersed in each others passion.

The gentle knock broke the two apart and a soft voice spoke from outside.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. A Sophia Johning is here to see you."

Lucius froze. Hermione froze with a look of panic and hatred dawning her face.

It was not just any person. For she was THE female, the same one who Hermione watched kiss the man she was in love with more often than she liked. For she was;

_Sophia Johning. Engaged to Lucius Malfoy. His soon-to-be second wife. _

It seemed there was an emergency after all.

**Author's note:** Chapter 3 le finir! I hope the end cleared up to the mystery of who the beauty was in the prologue. More to come! Take care xo.


End file.
